


Random short stories from the bowels of my brain

by SnailsArePals



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, for real tho this is bad, no beta we die like men, read if you're bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailsArePals/pseuds/SnailsArePals
Summary: These are a bunch of stories (or will be once I actually post them), maybe fandom-related maybe not, that I write way too early in the morning and then post. Content of the stories will vary greatly lol





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t come up to the roof very often. She used to come up all the time. Especially during the summer. The air was still and warm. Mom always said she hated the heat and the bugs. Mom never wanted to do anything during the summer. So she would come up the roof, once the sun had set, and sit in the dying heat. The old lady in the apartment next door always complained to mom that she could hear her stomping around. Mom would nag her about it but she never really made her stop. She guesses she should thank mom for that. She never would have met Gary if she didn’t make the roof a second bedroom.

Gary lived on the floor below her. Gary lived with his dad. Only his dad. Gary never mentioned what happened to his mom. But, Gary never asked what happened to her dad and why she only lives with her mom. They had an understanding like that. What I don’t ask you about, you don’t ask me about.

She saw Gary trying to climb over the guardrail, on the side overlooking the highway. Longer drop. Gary was shaking and crying. He didn’t even notice she was there. She walked over to him and Gary still didn’t notice her. 

She had to pull Gary by the collar of his coat to get him to see that she was there. But, he did see. And he never stopped seeing after that.

She didn’t find out why he was trying to pitch himself off the guardrail. At least, not at that moment. He looked pathetic the first time she met him. Crying with snot all over his face, curled up in a ball mumbling about this and that. Apologizing over and over. Gary hugged her and got snot all over her jacket. She didn’t mind at the time.

Gary would come back to the roof about two weeks later. He brought a book with him. She sat on the guardrail, feet hooked around the bar. She held his book for him as he got himself situated and secure. They sat on the rail for an hour watching the sky become dark and the lights on the highway flicker on one by one. The metal was still warm, even after the sun had disappeared behind the smog.

Gary looked at his book and asked her if she knew a lot about dolphins.

She didn’t.

Gary said that dolphins are the only other mammal, besides humans, that have sex for fun.

She asked him if he knew a lot about snails.

He didn’t.

She said that snails have sex through their foreheads.

Gary said something else and she said something else. She decided, then and there, that she liked him. She told him that. Gary had a strange look on his face but said he liked her too.

Gary would keep coming up to the roof to see her most nights during that summer. He said he liked to visit her. 

Gary would always tell her a new fact when he saw her. She would tell him one in exchange.

That was their friendship, an exchange. An exchange of time and facts that no one else wanted to hear.

She mentioned one time that she wanted to make an investment in him. Her way of asking if he wanted to hang out more. Gary had laughed. Said she shouldn’t invest in bad stock. He told her a mutual growth fund is what she needed. She said she trusted his judgment but still thought the returns would be good.

Then summer had ended and fall and school had started. As it happens, it became too cold to sit on the roof at night and time became scarce. Especially once the first snow came. She remembers that the snow came early that year.

Mom told her, after New Years had passed, that Gary had moved away. Mom told her a lie, but she never told Mom she knew it was a lie. 

She had seen Gary tip forward off the guardrail. She had seen his body slam into the concrete. His blood froze. 

The paramedics took him away but left his blood frozen in the snow.

She liked Gary. She sorta wishes he would have stayed for another summer. She has more facts to share. More time to exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edgy enough to cut you 😅

The gods of the sky seethe with rage. They hurl down thunder and storms at the mortals. Concocting ever worsening storms in the ruins of a palace, once proud and mighty. 

The gods of the sea weep with sadness. The mortals have forgotten where their life had come from. They desecrate the sacred waters without care, for their lives are short and barren. The gods of the sea have retreated to the depths of the depths, hiding in their own home. 

The gods of the land roar with anguish. The mortals need not reap what is sown into the bosom and flesh of mother earth. In retaliation, the gods have stripped the land of its fertility and turn away from the tears of the young. Their task as scornful and flawed as any. 

The gods of the world do not lay dormant. The gods attack and defend and run from danger as any animal. Mortals have forgotten that they are animals and have declared a war to prove it. Mortals think themselves high. The gods wait for when the ego of man crashes upon their heads and homes. The gods are patient and will wait. Because they know, the time of retribution is coming. The gods will no longer act like animals. They will act like men.


	3. whole-ass story idea here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the brainchild of my friend and I. So be prepared lol.  
Sorta a modern mythical setting (Imagine kung-fu panda)

The first day of internships were always the worst. Jerome peered through the window at the baker’s dozen of bright, overly happy, energetic young dragons talking to each other.

A sudden chill ran through his entire body at the realization he would have to mentor them. Despite the fear, Jerome trundled into the classroom as he did every time there was a new batch. 

By all that is good in this world, they didn’t even stop talking when he walked in. They somehow got louder. Awkward twitching wings and newly long horns unintentionally knocking together. An orange one asked him about a schedule and a blue one asked him about lunch, already crowding him with their squeaky puberty voices. He had to bodily move both kids out of his way as he moved towards the front of the classroom.

“Scheduling is going to depend on what aspect you focus on. If you want lunch already, then you deserve to go on a diet.” He could have wept when his words finally made the younglings shut up. “My name is Jerome and I am one of the many blacksmiths employed by Iron Ore Incorporated. I will be the one overseeing your internships for the next three weeks. Any questions?”

He glanced around in the silence that followed to gather some impressions. The green one was nervous, unintentionally sending smoke rings to the ceiling. He prayed that it wouldn’t set off the fire alarm. Blue pouted at his lunch proclamation, but remained silent. Orange looked somewhat sated. All the others seemed bored. He snorted to himself at the joy teenagers and their mood swings bring to a work environment. 

Satisfied that no one had a question, he grabbed a sizable stack of paper that had been sitting on his desk and pushed it into the arms of the green one. Greenie seemed to get more nervous and was now dangerously close to setting off the fire alarm. 

“Pass those out,” he grunted. While the kids were occupied, he took the opportunity to root around in his bag. He really needed his travel mug. But after a few moments, he realized it wasn't there. Truly, the perfect accompaniment to this day. He allowed himself to wallow in self-pity over not getting his life-juice, in the meantime, each youngling now had a stack of papers. Every youngling except, Greenie and Brown. 

“You two- green and brown- why don’t you have papers?” Brown looked offended at being called brown… did brown expect him to have names memorized? Greenie looked like she was gonna be sick, her face scales turning a darker shade of green than the rest of her. 

“Sorry Mr. Jerome. I-uh-passed them out. And-uh-didn’t have no more for-um-Alaya and me,” Green said. He was a bit surprised that Greenie actually spoke, maybe there was some hope for her. 

“Who’s Alaya?” He said without actually wanting to know. He probably should lay off the kid but He was feeling a bit exasperated and the first hour haven’t even passed yet.

“My name is Alaya.” Brown puffed up, looking like an offended peacock. Her tail lashed on the floor and hit some other Orange’s arms. Orange dropped her papers in shock. 

It was almost comical, Brown and Orange kept bumping horns trying to pick up the papers from the floor. Then Orange’s horns caught on Brown’s, and Orange slipped on paper while trying to get un-caught. Orange’s wings flipped out and smacked a few kids. All the kids started shouting, because that would help. Then, of course, all the papers were on the floor and Orange was still caught on Brown’s horns. 

Jerome shot out a small firework-like blast to get their attention. A loud high-pitch screech erupted from the ceiling. The younglings all screamed at the sudden noise. Oh joy. 

“Shut up!” He shouted over the din, wings flaring out. The kids turned towards him, silent and still. The sprinklers choose that moment to burst and douse absolutely everything. You would think the younglings had never seen water at the panic this caused. Greenie started crying, Purple was sporting a bruise on his cheek, and Brown and Orange were still caught on each others horns. 

“Is this a bad time?” 

Jerome whipped around to see who else he would have to deal with. He decided the gods hated him. Because standing in the doorway, holding his stupid travel mug, was Xixi. Of course Xixi was standing under the one sprinkler in the room not spraying water. As they walked further in, the sprinklers above them magically stopped working. 

“I wanted to surprise you, because I noticed you left your mug in my office, but you seem to be a bit busy.” Xixi said while having this hurt expression that made Jerome wanted to smash his face into the wall for causing it.

“No, everything’s fine.” He hissed through his teeth. 

He noticed some of the younglings look stunned at him being civil with another being. But each of the sprinklers were sputtering out the longer the being-of-luck stood in the room, so Jerome didn’t really care if he lost some of the youngling’s respect. The infernal screeching of the alarm had finally stopped and the sprinklers were just dripping. You would think a building designed and built for dragons would have a less-sensitive fire alarm system. 

Xixi stepped around the mushy papers plastered on the floor and, being the nice person they were, went to untangle Orange and Brown. The younglings were pretty much okay, a few bumps and bruises, but no one needed the nurse, which was a small blessing. 

Jerome rubbed at his temple, desperate to will away the headache that would come with all the new paperwork that now needed to be done. Xixi patted his shoulder in sympathy and handed him the travel mug, before wandering out of the room. 

“Dismissed for lunch.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. The younglings seemed to be fine with it as they all shuffled out of the door. Xixi came back with two brooms once the younglings had left. 

“I guess this is what happens when you forget your coffee,” they said with a mischievous smile.  
Jerome wanted to snap at them, but the coffee in the travel mug did taste good. 

“I guess you have to bring it sooner next time I forget,” he said while shooting Xixi a mischievous smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shit  
but it's my shit  
self-love baby  
I wrote a happy story- take that depression

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
Sorry if it sucked- I'm trying to get better at writing


End file.
